Numb
by darkillumination052005
Summary: Story of a girl named Pan who never thought she would be anything but numb. Characters:Pan, Trunks and Bra and other characters.
1. The Dark Angel

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters except for other original characters that will pop up later in the story. Everything else belongs to Akira Toriyama. I think that's how you spell his last name.

This is the story of one girl and how she found love in one man. She never thought that she would ever find love and she said she never needed it anyway. She was an outcast at her school and one boy took her and loved her. She wouldn't let him and eventually she changed and she loved him too. This dark angel is Son Pan. Different from everyone and nonchalant about everything around her. Never caring or showing emotion. She was like a stone or ice cold water until he came into her life. Let's start the story in Japan in West City.

"Pan, get down here now. You'll be late," Videl yelled from downstairs.

She called again and heard no answer and then she walked upstairs. She knocked on the door and called Pan's name, but still there was no answer. She opened the door and walked into the room. It was black and red and it seemed to be the theme of the entire room. Everything either had black or red or both colors on it. In the middle of the room there was a huge, crimson red bed with a matching comforter and there were black lace curtains around it and a body was underneath the comforter. Videl walked over to the bed and pulled the curtain back and shook Pan. Pan just grumbled and turned over and pulled the comforter over her head. Videl sighed and pulled the comforter off and walked over to the window and opened the curtains and the bright sun poured into the room. Pan started a string of curses and her mom walked over to her and popped her on the head.

"Watch your language young lady. Now get up. I'll have your father drive you to school."

"Whatever."

Pan got out of her bed and walked to her bathroom. She had short, black and red hair and brown eyes. She took a shower, brushed her teeth and washed her face and walked out of her bathroom with a towel on her head and a towel wrapped around her body. She walked to her closet and opened it. There were a ton of red and black outfits and occasionally a white shirt. She pulled out a long black skirt with chains and a white spaghetti strapped shirt. She put lotion on and put her underwear on and put her clothes on. She put some white socks on and put on some black skater shoes. She walked into the bathroom and dried her hair and then she flat ironed it and put hairspray so it would stick out. She put her makeup on and when she looked in the mirror she was ready. She walked out of her bathroom and picked up her backpack and a portable CD player. She walked downstairs and her parents were in the kitchen and her dad was reading a newspaper. She set her backpack down with her CD player and walked to the pantry and got some bread out and put it in the toaster and when it was done she ate it plain and waited for her dad. He put his newspaper down and looked at her.

"Are you ready," he asked.

"Obviously I am if I'm dressed."

"Don't get smart, Pan. Come on."

They both got up and walked out of the house. They got into his jaguar and drove off to Orange Star High School. When they got there, there were tons of kids waiting around outside and some kids were getting out of cars. It was the first day of school and Pan was furious. Her best friend had just moved and she was now alone.

"Are you riding the bus home or do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'll go to Bulma's."

"Alright I'll tell her so she can expect you."

"Bye."

She stepped out of the car and walked up to the school. As soon as she did, everyone started to laugh and point at her. The bell rang and all the kids walked in. Pan found her locker and did the combination and opened it. She took out a notebook and a pen and put her backpack in the locker and slammed it shut. As soon as she turned around, a bunch of girls started to flock to the doors. Pan knew who it was. It was Trunks Briefs and every girl was after him except for her. She didn't care about him because she thought he was an egotistical, little bastard. She walked to her first class and sat in the back at the top of the classroom. Other students filed in and two minutes later, the late bell rang to signal class to start. Everyone waited for the teacher to come in and she did. She had white, blonde hair and dark blue eyes and her hair was up in a bun.

"Good morning class. My name is Rikku. Everyone always has trouble pronouncing my last name so I convinced the school to let the kids call me by my first name. I'd like to welcome you all to Business Math. This is a senior class so everyone is a senior I'm assuming. Well I'd like to make a seating chart before anything."

The entire class groaned and Rikku smiled at them. She pulled out a chart and started naming off names. In less than thirty minutes the entire class was in his or her assigned seat. Pan was furious because she was sitting in between Trunks and some girl with red hair named Rei.

"Trunks."

Trunks turned his head and looked at Rei with a smile.

"What's up Rei?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to The Hangout after school."

"Sure. Let me call my mom and I'll ask her."

Trunks pulled out a cell phone and started talking to Bulma and she said he could as long as he came straight back home. He put the cell phone away and Pan just stared at him. She took her CD player out and put the headphones on and started listening to the music. Rikku let everyone talk the rest of the period so she could get the lesson plan ready for the next week. The bell rang an hour later and everyone got up with his or her stuff and walked out. Pan put her stuff in her locker and was shocked to find out that Trunks' locker was right next to hers. This day couldn't get any worse for her but it would. By the end of the day, Pan had almost ended up in a fight, but everyone held her and the girl back. After school got out, she walked to her locker and put her stuff in the locker and slammed it. She took her CD player and put it on her belt she was wearing and walked out of the school listening to Linkin Park. She looked around at everyone and got even more pissed. She was a senior and didn't even have a car. She was turning eighteen in September, which was in a month, and she knew she wouldn't get anything she wanted from her parents. They were good at that since she had turned thirteen. She saw Trunks get into a red convertible and Rei got in and hung onto his every word. Pan rolled her eyes as they sped off and she started to walk to Bulma's house. When she got there, she walked into the house and called for her.

"I'm in the lab, Pan. I'll be out in a minute so just make yourself at home, ok?"

"Ok."

Pan sat on the couch in the spacious living room and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels and sighed as she realized that nothing was on. For a TV with over a thousand channels it was odd but she didn't care. She turned off the TV and threw the remote to the side. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked around. Bulma came out five minutes later and walked into the living room.

"Hey Pan."

"Hey Bulma."

"Why didn't you go with Trunks and Bra to The Hangout?"

"Wasn't invited and didn't want to go anyway."

"Oh. Well do you want me to take you home now?"

"Sure. I don't care."

"Alright. Vegeta I'm taking Pan home!"

They walked out of the compound and got into Bulma's car and she drove Pan home. Pan got out of the car and walked into her house and up to her room. She went underneath her bed and pulled out a sketchbook, took her shoes off, got on her bed and pulled the curtains around and started to draw. She finished two hours later and looked at it with satisfaction. She had drawn a dog like animal with huge horns that curved and it had huge claws and a long snout. She inked it so it wouldn't smear and put a cover over it and put the sketchbook underneath her bed and as soon as she did, Videl walked into her room.

"Pan?"

"What do you want mom?"

"I just wanted to know if you were hungry. I was going to make a snack before dinner."

"I'm fine."

"Ok. How was school?"  
"Just like any other day at school. Boring with dumb people."

"You know you really should try to make some new friends. The world isn't going to end just because Dylan left. I mean I know he was your best friend but you have to move on. He'll write and you guys can keep in contact with the phone and letters."

"Whatever mom. You act like I don't know anything about life."

"I'm just saying sweetheart."

"Whatever. Can you leave? I want to be by myself right now."

"Yeah. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Ok."

Videl left the room and closed the door and Pan fell back on her bed with a sigh. She rolled over and got a picture of her and a boy with black and red hair. He had it spiked up and he was dressed in all black. Pan was in there but her hair was a little longer and it didn't have red in it but she was dressed the same way as he was. She was sitting on his shoulders and they were both smiling. She sighed and put the picture back on the dresser. She turned her TV on and pulled the curtains back and watched a show. An hour later, her dad walked in the house and she heard him whispering to her mom. Pan paid them no attention and turned the volume up on her TV and two hours later, her mom called her to tell her that dinner was ready. She turned her TV off and scooted off her bed and walked downstairs. She sat at the table and Gohan stared at her. They got the food and started to eat.

"So Pan how was school," Gohan asked.

"Boring."

"Anything interesting happen today?"

"Nope."

"Well then can you please tell me what this is?"

He threw a piece of paper at Pan and she looked at it and read it. It was from her school and she knew what it was about.

"It's a letter from my principal."

"Don't get smart, Pan. I'm really tired of your smart aleck behavior," Gohan said.

"Well you were the one who asked me what it was."

"That's not the point. Now why did you almost get into a fight at school?"

"Because some girl got on my nerves."

"Who," Videl asked.

"Alicia Moore."

"Oh Pan. You two are always getting into fights. Ever since seventh grade. I wish you would stop," Videl said.

"Well I'm not going to stop until she stops messing with me. I don't like her."

"You know Pan I really wish you would try to find some friends at your school."

"I _had_ a friend and he moved."

"Pan, you and Dylan always hung out and I let you, but I knew it was bad. You never made any other friends and now you're mad because you're only friend left. If you would've made other friends you wouldn't be in this mess," Videl said.

"Oh please mom. You don't know what you're talking about. And if I wanted to make friends no one would want to be friends with me anyway."

"Well you could be friends with Trunks and Bra."

"Oh please. The Ditzy Chick and the Japanese Idiot?"

"Don't call them names. You know they're good kids and Bulma would really like it if you guys were friends."

"Well it's not gonna happen so you can forget about it."

"Pan, just try."

"I'm _not_ gonna try."

She got up from the table and walked out of the door and started walking around the neighborhood. She passed Dylan's house and looked at it. When he lived there she used to go into his house at night when her parents got on her nerves. Now she couldn't. She had no one to run to when someone made her mad. Her life just kept getting worse and she didn't think it would ever get better.


	2. Cassandra

It was September and Pan's birthday was in two weeks and she wasn't even looking forward to it. Dylan wasn't there to celebrate it with her but they had been keeping in contact. He said he would send her a birthday present and that she would _love_ it. School was going ok and all of Pan's classes were easy. She only had two and since she didn't have a car she had to stay in the school and wait for the bus. One day, during first block, the door opened and a girl walked in. She had shoulder length, white blonde hair with black streaks in it and green eyes. She was wearing a knee length, black skirt with fishnets and some platform boots and a black spaghetti strapped shirt with Dark Angel on the front in red. Everyone stared at her as she walked to Rikku and handed her a piece of paper. Rikku looked at it and then she stood up.

"Class we have a new student. This is Cassandra Grey."

"I go by Cassie."

"Ok. I'll make sure to note that in my book."

"Alright."

"Ok you can sit behind Pan. She's right there."

"Alright."

"And I'll assign you a book in a minute."

"Ok." Cassie walked up to her seat and sat down. "Psst. Psst." Pan turned around and stared at Cassie with an evil eye. "I like your hair," Cassie said.

"Thanks. I like yours."

"Thanks."

Pan turned back around and Rikku handed Cassie a book and gave her the assignment and she did it with the rest of the class. The bell rang and everyone put his or her stuff up and left the classroom. Cassie ran after Pan and stopped her.

"What?"

"Well you know I'm new here and you look like you know the school pretty good."

"I've been in Japan my entire life. I've been at this school since my freshman year."

"Great. I was wondering if you could show me to my next class."

"Who do you have," Pan asked as they walked to their lockers.

"Mr. Naya. History."

"I have him."

"Oh good."

They opened their lockers, which, coincidentally, were next to each other. Pan got her history book and her history notebook and closed her locker and they both walked to the classroom. Pan talked to Mr. Naya and he found Cassie a seat right next to Pan. He got her a book and introduced her to the class when the bell rang. All the boys stared at her. In their eyes she was hot, even if she was a Goth. Pan and Cassie did their work together and when the bell rang they went to lunch just for the heck of it and eventually left. Cassie had her own car, that was brought over and she was eventually going to get some capsule cars and bikes for her birthday which was also this month.

"You wanna go to my house," Cassie asked.

"Sure. I have nothing else better to do."

"Alright."

They got into her car and drove off and talked about their lives. When they stopped in front of Cassie's house, Pan looked at it. It was Dylan's old house.

"What's wrong Pan?"

"My best friend used to live here."

"How long were you friends?"

"Since the end of sixth grade."

"What's your best friend's name?"

"Dylan."

"Oh. Well then I probably got his room. I love the colors. I love the background."

"He had a professional painter come in and do it. I wanted to do my room the same way almost but my parents wouldn't let me. So I and he painted my room ourselves. It's red and black. That's the entire theme of my room."

"Oh, I'll have to see it someday."

"You can see it when you take me home."

"Alright."

They got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Sorry it's a little messy. We just moved in. My room's the same way."

"I'll help you set it up."

"Thanks."

They walked up to her room, talking about the school and walked into her room. There were boxes everywhere and her bed was the only thing that was up.

"Well I guess we should get started if you wanna be back home before it's late," Cassie said.  
"Alright."

Cassie told her what boxes had the stuff to go into the closet and other things. They opened boxes and there were a bunch of hangers in a box and Pan hung up all the clothes. After that, they put her dresser and nightstand together and put the mirror up on top of the dresser. Cassie put the other clothes in the dresser. They finished around three and fell back on the bed with mammoth sighs.

"Hey I know a great place where we can go."

"Really where? What's it called," Cassie asked.

"Medieval Knights."

"Well let's go there."

"Alright."  
They got up and Cassie let Pan drive to Medieval Knights. They got out of the car and walked inside. There were a bunch of Goth kids sitting on the floor talking and eating. The floor was covered in black and purple pillows and blankets.

"I didn't see these kids at Orange Star."

"They go to White Star."

"Hey Pan. Come over here," a girl with purple hair said.

"Come on. That's my friend Cierra."

"Oh."

They walked over and sat on the floor.

"Guys this is Cassie. She's new here."

"What's up Cass? I'm Chase. This is Sean, Hollie, Danielle, Ryann and Taylor. We all go to White Star."

"How come you guys don't go to Orange Star?"

"Well we weren't accepted at Orange Star. And I wasn't trying to get into any fights so I went to White Star," Chase said.

"Oh."

"Yeah and Orange Star isn't really accepting of people who aren't them. Of course all of the kids that go to Orange Star are snobby and rich."

"Well aren't you guys rich," Cassie asked.  
"Yeah, but we don't use it to our advantage. We don't even care about the fact that our parents are rich," Ryann said.

"Oh makes sense to me."

"HEY GET SOME MILKSHAKES OVER HERE," Hollie yelled.

They all laughed but ten minutes later they got some milkshakes. They drank them and talked about school and how dumb it was and how they were all glad that it was their last year. They were all glad that they wouldn't have to see people they didn't like ever again. Pan and Cassie left an hour later and Pan drove to her house and Cassie walked inside. Pan showed Cassie her room.

"This is my room. Nothing cool about it really."

"I really like your bed. I _love_ the curtains."

"Thanks. I made them myself actually."

"You sew?"

"Oddly enough. My grandma taught me."

"Oh."

All of a sudden, Videl walked in.

"Oh who's your friend, Pan?"

"This is Cassie. She's new."

"Oh nice to meet you, Cassie."

"You too Mrs. Son."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?"

Pan looked at Cassie.

"No, thanks Mrs. Son. I have to head on home. My parents might worry about me and we don't have a phone up yet."

"Ok. Well it was nice meeting you, Cassie."

"You too Mrs. Son."

Videl left and Cassie looked at Pan with a smile. Pan sighed loudly.

"Don't worry Pan. I know the feeling. The parental units can be such annoying people."

"They sure can."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright."

Cassandra left the house and got in her car and drove off and Pan just sat in her room and looked around. She did her homework and then her mom called her down for dinner. She walked downstairs and sat at the table and ate while her parents talked.

"So Pan what is this I hear about you having a new friend," Gohan said.

"She's not even really my friend. She's an acquaintance and she's gonna stay that way."

"Oh come on Pan, she seems like a nice girl," Videl said.

"And?"

"Come on Pan. I bet if you two get to know each other, you'll be best friends in no time," Gohan said.

Pan looked at Gohan with wide eyes and then she gave him an evil eye.

"I _had_ a best friend and he _moved_ so don't say I'll have a new one to take his place."

"Pan you can have a bunch of best friends. Cassie could be your female best friend and Dylan can be your male best friend.

"Whatever. Can I go now? I'm done."

"Yeah."

She got up and walked away from the table and upstairs to her room and she slammed the door with a bang. She watched TV until it was time for her to go to bed. She took a shower to wash out the hairspray and then she got into her pajamas which was a pair of black comfortable pants and a red spaghetti strapped shirt. She went to sleep, thinking of Dylan and Cassie and what would happen between the two of them.


	3. School

It was now November and everyone couldn't wait for Thanksgiving Break. They all wanted one so badly. Most were acting up entirely just because they couldn't take the pressure anymore. Pan and Cassie were best friends now, but Pan wouldn't admit it to her parents at all. Every single guy in the school was lusting after Cassie, but she wouldn't even talk to them. She didn't want a guy who just wanted her for her looks and her body. She was looking for a guy who liked her for her personality. One day, they were walking into the school and talking.

"So Pan have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No. I don't want one."

"So are you lesbian then?"

"No."

"Bisexual?"  
"No. I'm straight as a rod but I just don't want a boyfriend. All the boys at this school are dumb."

"Well they're immature that's why. They're not worth anything."

"Have you ever had boyfriends?"

"Yeah I had a boyfriend when I lived in Florida. But we broke up before we moved. We were already through before we even broke up and I knew. I was just waiting for him to come to me and tell me."

"Oh."

"He was a shit head anyway. I hated his guts and he hated me."

"Well how long were you two together?

"A year."

"And you guys hated each other with a passion and you guys lasted that long?"

"Weird isn't it?"

"You're telling me."

They opened their lockers and got their math book, notebook, and pen. They walked around for a little bit talking. All of a sudden, Bra came running up to Pan.

"Hey Pan," she said.

"What do you want, Bra?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Hangout with me and Trunks and some others after school."

"Well Bra if you haven't noticed all I have is two classes. So I'm out of this school at 10:47. Ok?"  
"Well no need to go and get all malignant. I was just asking. What about your friend?"

"I have two classes also. Besides we wouldn't go to The Hangout ever."

"Well where do you two go," Bra asked, obviously annoyed by them.

"Medieval Knights."  
"Oh that Goth place. Well bye."

Pan and Cassie just stared at Bra as she walked off.

"Is she always that preppy and hyper," Cassie asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Hmm. I really don't see how your families are such good friends."

"Well I wouldn't be friends with their family if my grandpa Goku never met their mom."

"I see."

They walked to the classroom and sat in their seats at the top. All the other kids filed in and got in their seats and talked. Pan and Cassie just stared at them in disgust. The bell rang and everyone sat down and waited for the teacher. She didn't come in for ten minutes and everyone was wondering where she was. All of a sudden, a man walked in and everyone looked at him. He was wearing glasses and looked like a huge geek. He fumbled around with his briefcase and some papers and put them on the table.

"Um…Good…Good morning class. My name is Mr. Jones. I will be your substitute for this entire week. Rikku has a family emergency. Ok let's take attendance. Shellie Anderson?"

"Here."

"Bailey Banks?"

"Here."

He said more names and when he got to Pan's name she didn't answer.

"Pan Son? Is there a Pan Son here?"

Cassie looked at Pan with a smile and she started laughing.

"Um…Cassandra Grey is there something funny?"  
"Well I'm sitting next to Pan."

"Well why aren't you answering Pan?"

"Because you said my name wrong."  
"Well there's a typo on this seating chart. It says Son Pan."

"That's how you say my name."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know," she said quietly.

Cassie started to laugh hysterically and Mr. Jones looked at her.

"Is there something funny?"

"No," she said in between laughing.

"Well I would appreciate it if you would stop laughing right now so I can hand out the assignment."

"Ok. You can hand it out."

"Thank you."

He started to talk and he gave the front row the papers and they handed the papers down the rows and everyone got a paper and looked at it.

"Rikku said this should take the entire hour so just go ahead and pace yourselves. I'll be sitting at the desk if you need any help."

He sat at the desk and everyone started writing. Thirty minutes later, Pan stood up and Cassie looked at her.

"What're you doing," she asked with a smile.

"Watch."

She took a piece of paper and crumpled it up and threw it at Trunks and sat down. He looked at the piece of paper and he looked up at the top. Everyone was working and he opened the paper and read it.

"Hi Trunks. I really like you a lot and hope to see you more after school. Love, your secret admirer. P.S. You know who this is."

He looked around and then he looked at Rei. She sat up in the top row and she looked at him with a smile. He waved at her and she waved back. Pan and Cassie saw the entire thing and giggled under their breath. Class ended and everyone put their papers on the desk and left the classroom.

"Oh man. Trunks is gonna die when he finds out that note was from me."

"Oh man."

They walked to their lockers and put their books in and grabbed their history book and walked to the classroom. As they were, they heard Trunks scream Pan's name. They continued to walk, like they hadn't heard anything. Trunks ran up to them and turned Pan around. She had a nonchalant look and looked at Cassie.

"Why the hell would you write a note to me?  
"I never wrote you a note, Trunks."

"I know this is from you because Rei said it wasn't from her.

"That's not my handwriting, Trunks. It's not Cassie's either so don't blame her."

"Well Rei's the only girl brave enough to write me a note but she said she didn't write it."

"Trunks if Rei wrote the note, which she obviously did, she wouldn't admit it if she had a crush on you."

Trunks sighed in frustration and walked off. Pan and Cassie looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. All of Trunks and Bra's friends were staring at them and Bra and Trunks were staring too. Pan waved and walked off. Pan rolled her eyes and Cassie looked at her.

"He's such a dumb ass. I **_hate_** him," Pan said.

"Mm-hmm."

They walked into their class and sat at the top. They talked and all the kids looked at them as they did. Pan stared at a couple of girls and they stared back.

"Is there a problem," Pan asked.

"No, Pan. Nothing at all."

"Well stop fucking staring at me, Heather. You too, Nikki."

They turned around with smiles on their faces and started whispering. Pan looked at Cassie.

"Maybe we should go to lunch today," Pan said.

"Okay."

The bell rang and everyone sat in his or her seats and the teacher walked in. He made them take notes and then made them do a Guided Reading Activity. When class ended, they all got up and walked out of the class. Before they could get to their lockers, Heather and Nikki stopped Pan and Cassie. Pan turned around and stared at them with an annoyed look.

"What Heather?"

"You know, you're little attitude is getting old, Pan. You should just stop trying to be different. You know you're just like the rest of us."

"Oh please. A bunch of anorexic bitches? No. You see, unlike you guys, I don't try to be someone I'm not. This is who I am. So maybe you should try to do the same ok? Come on Cassie."

They turned around started walking, but Nikki grabbed Pan by her arm and turned her around roughly. Pan looked at Nikki with a smile.

"You shouldn't have done that, Nikki."

"Oh why not? What're you gonna do? Hurt me?"

Pan raised her eyebrow at her and turned around. Nikki looked at Heather with a smile and then Pan turned around and smacked Nikki with her notebook. Nikki reeled back and fell on the floor. Heather looked at Pan in shock, and everyone stopped and looked. Pan was breathing hard and staring at Nikki. She got up, with a vengeance and charged Pan to the floor. They started hitting each other and rolling on the ground. Heather got into it and so did Cassie. Trunks and Bra saw what was going on and joined in. Eventually, some administrators stopped the fight. They were all breathing hard and sweating. Nikki's shirt was ripped and Heather was forming a black eye. She either got kicked or punched in the face. They all looked disheveled. They were all taken to the principal's office and all of their parents were called. Pan and Cassie didn't look phased at all.

"Pan you know you keep disappointing me with your behavior," Gohan said.

"And?"

"Don't get smart with me, Pan. I'm tired of it."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You'll end up in jail one of these days."

"Oh, I already knew that. Or I'll end up in juvie."

"Pan."

She smiled at him.

"Cassandra Aurora Grey I'm appalled at this behavior. You _never_ acted like this before."

"You just never noticed how I acted, mom."

"Cassandra I would appreciate it if you would act like you have some sense."

"Oh please."

"Don't get smart, Cassandra," her dad said.

"Paul you can't tell me what to do."

"Don't call me Paul. I am your father."

"Okay man. Whatever you say."

Trunks and Bra stared at Pan and Cassie at how they talked to their parents. They knew if they talked to their parents that way, Vegeta would get on them so quick.

"Videl I'm so sorry for how Trunks and Bra acted. I promise that it won't happen again," Bulma said.

"I know, Bulma. It's ok. I'll make sure Pan acts better too."

"Mr. and Mrs. Briefs we'll make sure Cassandra acts better also."

"Okay."

"What is this? Some kind of hug festival," Cassie said.

The principal cleared his throat and they all looked at her.

"Now even though you've all made sure that your kids will act better, I must issue them all a Saturday detention." Heather, Nikki, Bra, and Trunks all protested and Pan and Cassie looked at them. They were all saying that they had things to do. "I'm sorry but I must do this. If I didn't, everyone who's had detention would protest and get mad at me. I have to enforce my authority around here."

"Whatever," Pan and Cassie said.

Trunks, Bra, Nikki, and Heather all looked at them.

"How can you guys act like this isn't the biggest monstrosity in the world," Heather said.

"You forget, Heather. We don't go to the mall on the weekends," Pan said with a small smile.

They all rolled their eyes at Pan. They all left and Pan's parents argued as soon as they got in the house. Pan stared at them and then she walked upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going young lady," Gohan asked.

"To my room. Where does it look like I'm going?"

"We're not done with you yet."

"Well you and mom are arguing so I guess it doesn't concern me."

"Go to your room. You're grounded."

"For how long?"

"A month."

"Okay. Bye."

She walked up to her room and closed the door. Her parents stared at her and thought nothing of it. They hoped that Pan would change her ways before she graduated, but they knew there wasn't a guarantee.

Pan had just woken up for her Saturday detention. She walked into her bathroom and took a shower. She got out and dried her hair and got her outfit. She put on a red shirt with black devil wings and a black skirt with fishnet stockings and platform boots. She did her hair and her little makeup and walked out of the house. Cassie picked her up and they drove to the school and walked in. They went to the detention room and found seats. Heather and Nikki were already there and they were sitting on the other side of the room. They looked at Pan and Cassie and then turned their heads. Trunks and Bra walked in five minutes later, looking furious. They sat on the same side as Heather and Nikki and stared at Pan and Cassie.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yeah. My whole day is wasted because of you two," Heather said.

"Oh please. We'll be out of here by twelve. Give it a rest," Cassie said.

"Oh, my God I'm gonna miss going to the mall. I have to go before noon or I'll die," Pan said mockingly.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than be outcasts," Trunks asked.

"Don't you have anything better to do then to sleep with every girl in the school since freshman year," Pan asked. Trunks stared at her. "Oh yeah. Don't think I don't know about all of your little escapades in the janitor's closet and the boy's locker room."

Cassie's jaw dropped in shock and she looked at Pan.

"Pan you don't know what you're talking about. You're lying."

"Oh please. I know every girl you've slept with. Even sometimes when you were with girlfriends and they don't even know. You're a little horn dog and you lust after every girl. I'm surprised you haven't gone after Cassie."

"Oh no. I don't want his hands all over me anyway. Who knows where they've been," Cassie said.

"Pan I swear to god one of these days I'm gonna get you," Trunks said with an evil eye.

"Go ahead, Trunks. I'll be waiting for that day."

"You know Pan, you're life must really suck for you to act like that," Bra said.

"Oh really and my life is worse then yours? A life where I have to be skinny, preppy, just like everyone else and make fun of other people just so I can feel better? No. My life is fine, now what about yours?"

"My life is great. It's just wonderful."

"Why because you have so much money and you can do whatever you please just because you know your mom will take care of it?"

Bra stared at Pan and then she turned her head away. All of a sudden, their history teacher walked in.

"Mr. Naya what're you doing here," Heather asked.

"I'm the detention teacher."

"Oh."

Pan stared at Heather and Nikki with a smile and then she put her legs up on the desk and pulled out her CD player and started listening to her music. Pan and Cassie listened to their music the entire detention and Trunks, Bra, Nikki, and Heather all talked and Pan knew they were plotting. When noon came, Mr. Naya released them and they all left. Cassie and Pan went to Cassie's house and they went straight up to Cassie's room. Five minutes later, her dad walked in.

"Cassie you know you're not supposed to have friends over. You're grounded for a month."

Cassie stared at him and he stared back.

"You are not my father, Paul. Leave my room." He closed the door and Pan looked at Cassie. "That's my step-dad."

"Where's your real dad?"

"New York City. I'm going back there when I graduate."

"When did your parents get divorced?"

"A year before we moved here. I was furious."

"Why did they get divorced?"

"Supposedly they had un-reconcilable problems. But it was because my dad was a bad influence on me or so my mom says. My mom wanted me to be some type of preppy, cheerleader girl and when I didn't turn out that way, she blamed my dad."

"Did your dad remarry?"

"Yeah. I actually like my step-mom. She's cool and she's cool with me being a Goth. Paul isn't but I don't really care about him."

"That's why you talk to him that way."

"Yeah. I don't really care."

"Do you have siblings?"

"I have a half sister on the way. My step-mom's pregnant."

"How far?"

"She'll have her at the end of this year. They're coming for graduation though."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah."

They talked for an hour and watched some TV and then Pan went back home and her parents got on her.

"Where were you, young lady? Detention ended at noon. It's almost two," Gohan said.

"I was at Cassie's for your information."

"You know you're grounded. You're not allowed to leave this house for a month and if you do I'll make you grounded for two months."

"You know you always say that and you never do it dad. When are you going to enforce stuff that you say? Besides if you haven't noticed I'm eighteen years old and I had a **_wonderful_** birthday."

"You got your car that you finally wanted."

"But you won't let me drive it, so what's the point of having one?"

"You'll be able to drive it, when you can prove to me you're responsible."

"I _am_ responsible. You just don't notice it."

"Go to your room."  
"Bye."

She walked up to her room and closed the door. She fell on the bed and sighed. Nothing her life seemed to get better and it seemed as if it was getting worse. She hoped it wouldn't but it was.


	4. Love?

Christmas Break had just ended and everyone was going back to school. Pan and Cassie and everyone else were mad that the break had ended. They loved that they hadn't had school for three weeks. Pan had finally got to drive her car so she didn't need Cassie to pick her up anymore. Pan woke up the day school started back up and sighed in frustration. She pulled the curtains from her bed and rolled out of the bed. She walked to her closet and looked at her outfits. She pulled out a long dark, dark blue skirt and a short sleeve shirt with an angel and a devil on the front. She got her underwear and walked to her bathroom and took a shower. She dried her hair and put her outfit on. She flipped her hair out and put two devil clips in it and put on a little makeup and then she walked out of her room with her backpack. She got in her car and drove off to the school. She got there the same time as Cassie and they walked into the school talking about whatever was on their mind. They got their books and walked into the class and went up to their seats and sat down. Pan put her feet up on the desk and talked to Cassie.

"Look there they go again," Pan said.

Cassie looked down and saw Trunks and Rei making out extensively. Pan stared at Cassie and then she stared at Rei and Trunks.

"You're plotting something."

"And?"

Cassie smiled and Pan smirked and it could've passed off as one of Vegeta's which was weird. Class started and Rikku walked in.

"Hello children. I'm glad to see none of you did anything crazy over break. I'm glad to see you again and I'm sure you're glad to be here," she said with a smile.

Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes and Rikku laughed. She started talking about what they would learn for the last half of the year. Everyone groaned in protest and complained. She gave them a little pre test to see where they were after the break. During the pre test, Pan got up and walked towards Rei. She stopped in front of her and Rei looked up at her.

"What do you want, Pan?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Really? And what would that be?"

Pan sat next to her and whispered in her ear. She pointed to Trunks and another girl in the classroom and Rei's eyes widened in shock. Pan looked at Rei and Rei stared at her with hurt eyes. Pan nodded her head slowly.

"I'm telling the truth, Rei. If you confront him he might not tell you but he's cheating on you with Riho. And I guess she's living up to the last part of her name. She is a ho. I mean she's slept with almost every guy in this school and you know it too." Rei stared at her in shock and tears filled her eyes. Pan shrugged her shoulders. "I just thought you should know. I didn't want you to find out by walking in on them or something."

Pan walked back to her desk and sat down and did her pre test. A minute after she sat down, Rei got up and ran out of the classroom. After everyone finished the pre test, Cassie asked Pan what she had said to Rei. She still hadn't come back. Pan told her and Cassie started to laugh uncontrollably. Rei walked in five minutes later and she looked normal except that her eyes were red and puffy. She walked up to her desk and finished the pre test and turned it in. Class ended and everyone left and Rei ran out of the room and Trunks followed her. He stopped her but she kept walking every time he did.

"Rei what's wrong? Talk to me."

"Trunks I think we should see other people," she said while not looking at him.

"What? Why?"

"I just think we should. You know I don't want to be tied down forever you know?"

"Yeah." Rei walked off and Trunks stared at her. Pan and Cassie were by their lockers and were listening the entire time but acting like they weren't. Trunks stared at Pan and she looked down the hall past him. He walked up to her and she rolled her eyes. "Pan I know you did something. Now what the hell did you do?"

Pan looked at him.

"I didn't do anything, Trunks. I don't even know what happened between you and Rei."

"She just broke up with me."

Pan clicked her teeth and sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh God. Now he's gonna die, Cassie. Get another girl. You know all the girls will throw themselves at you."

"Pan I swear to Dende you will pay. What you do will come back and bite you in the ass and you'll end up alone."

"Oh well. I'd rather be alone than be with a dumb guy."

Trunks walked off and Pan stared at him and then she looked at Cassie.

"You ready to go to class," Cassie asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They walked to their class and sat down. The class went by pretty quick and when everyone got out Pan got an evil look.

"What're you plotting now," Cassie asked.

Pan whispered into her ear and Cassie smiled and her eyes lit up. They walked towards the office and Pan stopped when they came to the janitor's closet. Pan put her ear to the door and her saiyan hearing let her hear what was going on in the closet. She could decipher the moans coming from it and she smiled. Pan looked at Cassie and pointed to the closet.

"He's in there with Riho," Cassie asked.

"Sure is. I know he is. Let's go. This makes this so much better."

They walked to the office and started clamoring to the attendance lady.

"What's wrong girls?"

"There's a fight all the way down the hall," Pan said.

"Oh goodness."

She got up and left and Cassie watched out for Pan. She turned the intercom on and whistled sharply into it and the school got quiet. She cleared her throat.

"Hello Orange Star High School. I'd just think you'd like to know that Trunks Briefs and Riho Imai are making, sweet, sweet love in the janitor's closet."

Pan and Cassie looked at each other and ran off. Everyone was trying to find the janitor's closet and there was already a bunch of kids standing in front of it and all of a sudden, Trunks and Riho walked out looking disheveled. Trunks looked around in shock and Pan and Cassie passed them. Pan looked back at him and he was staring at her and she waved at him and continued walking. Before her second class got out, she got called down to the principal's office with Cassie right behind her. When they got there, their parents were there sitting, looking furious. They walked in and they looked at them.

"You know what Cassandra, I'm getting very upset about your little escapades. Ever since you became friends with Pan, you've been worse than usual," her mother said.

"Oh please, mom. You just don't get it, do you? I've always been this way, but you always want to blame it on someone else. Just blame me for once about what I do. Can you do that?"

"Cassandra I'm not in the mood. I'm seriously thinking of sending you to live with your father, which makes me cringe at the thought."

"Wouldn't bother me one bit, just as long as Pan gets to come with me."

"And that wouldn't be happening if I did."

Pan looked at her parents and they looked back at her.

"Are you going to say something to me?"

"Don't get smart. I'm really getting tired of it," Gohan said.

"Same old thing. Can't you ever think of something new to say dad? Be more original?"

Gohan stared at Pan and she smiled at him. He looked at Videl and she said nothing. All of a sudden, Bulma cleared her throat.

"Trunks I really need to talk to you about _your_ little escapades."

"Mom I haven't done anything. I wasn't even in the janitor's closet."

"Well I think the entire school will disagree with you there. They all saw you come out with Riho Imai," Pan said.

_"RIHO IMAI!"_

"What mom?"

"Don't you know that girl is a slut? She's slept with almost every guy in this school," Bulma said.

Everyone gasped at Bulma's choice of words.

"Mrs. Briefs I don't think that's appropriate language to be using with a student," the principal said.

"I don't care. No one should be around that girl. She gets around more than a bicycle."

Pan and Cassie snickered under their breath. Their parents shot them both looks that told them to hush, but they didn't. They started to laugh hysterically and ended up on the floor, trying to catch their breath.

"I don't think this is a laughing matter," Cassie's mom said.

"Oh come on, mom. You can't say that that wasn't funny."

"Well it's not. I don't care how this girl is because I don't know her. And if she is what Bulma says then let her but that's no reason to be laughing at her."

"Ok mom whatever you say," Cassie said, smiling.

"Ok people please. I've had it up to here with these three and sometimes Bra. It has to stop."

"We'll make sure."

"Ok. Make sure that you do. Trunks, you may go back to class. Cassandra and Pan, I don't know about you two."

"We only have two classes. Can we go back and get our stuff now," Cassie asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yes."

Pan and Cassie left the office and their parents left. Cassie and Pan grabbed their bags and left the school. Pan put her car back in its capsule and before they got in Cassie's car, their parents walked up to them.

"Where are you two going?"

"We're going out. Is that a problem," Cassie asked.

"Just don't be out late," her mom said.

"Whatever."

Cassie sped off and their parents just stared at them in shock. No one knew that something would make two different groups of people become friends.


	5. Field Trip

It was the end of March and all of the seniors couldn't wait because they would all be graduating. For some odd reason all of the seniors were acting up and the principal was trying to think of something to calm them down. The teachers all thought that a field trip would calm them down, but the principal said a day away from the school wouldn't calm them down entirely. She was thinking of holding them all back if they didn't clean up their act. Then one of the teachers said it should be some kind of camp and they would stay there for the entire month of April and some of May before prom came. The principal thought that that was a good idea. She called up all of the parents and told them that at the end of the week the kids would be leaving to go to a camp. The parents all agreed and said their kids would be there. Videl and Gohan knew that Pan would have a fit when they told her.

"Pan come here," Videl yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming."  
Pan walked out of her room and walked downstairs and looked at her parents. She was waiting for them to drop a bomb on her.

"Your principal just called and said that the entire senior class is going to a camp for the rest of the month."

"WHAT! I'm not going. You can't make me."

"You won't graduate if you don't."

"I'll go to summer school."

"She said that's not an option."

"Oh my god."

Pan sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes. She walked up to her room saying that she wasn't going at all and there was nothing they could do about it. As soon as she got up in her room she sat at her computer and continued doing what she was doing, which was talking to Cassie on the Internet. Cassie had just found out that she was going too and they were both irate. They didn't want to go at all. There was nothing they could really do so when the weekend came around, they were at the school with the rest of the senior class with duffel bags. Cassie and Pan were wearing matching outfits. They were a pair of comfortable pants with a shirt and a matching short jacket with some black tennis shoes. Pan's hair was just down and nothing was done to it and Cassie had her hair pulled back into a messy bun. They looked around and saw that Bra, Trunks and all of their friends were waiting with each other. Rei was no where around them and Pan smiled to herself. The teachers that were going on the trip walked up and all of the seniors looked at them.

"Well everyone I hope you all have a fun time on this trip and maybe you'll be better behaved when we come back," Rikku said.

"Hey come on Rikku do we have to go on this trip," a girl asked.

"Yes, Dannie you do."

All of the seniors groaned in protest and then they were all loaded onto the buses. Pan and Cassie went straight to the back and sat down. Just their luck, Bra, Trunks, Heather, and Nikki decided to sit in the back also. They all stared at each other and then Nikki spoke up.

"You know this all of your fault," she said.

"Oh please. If you guys would just mind your own business and leave us alone we wouldn't be on this stupid trip," Cassie said.

"You're in denial, Cassie," Heather said.

"Really? If I was in denial I'd be like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if I acted like you, dressed like you and hung out with the people you hang out with I'd be in denial. I wouldn't want to believe who I was."

Heather stared at Cassie and then turned her head and started talking to Nikki and Bra. Pan hadn't said an entire word the entire time and Trunks stared at her. Her eyes were closed and she noticed that someone was looking at her so she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Is there a problem, Trunks?"

"Nope. I'm just shocked that you didn't say anything."

"What was there to say? It was mostly between Cassie and Heather but Nikki was the first one to speak up. I'm not trying to get into anymore trouble. All I'm trying to do is get through this stupid trip so I can graduate and leave that stupid school."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and why are you talking to me anyway? From your point of view I'm the reason that you and Rei broke up, which isn't true."

"Pan don't even start okay? Besides I'm over her anyway."

"Yeah, you sure were. The day you broke up. Some boyfriend you are."

Pan closed her eyes and Trunks just stared at her in shock. Their bus was loud most of the trip and as they got closer to the mountains, everyone fell asleep because of the rain and the teachers were only talking quietly. When the bus arrived, the teachers woke up the students and they all got off and grabbed their bags. Everyone was given a slip of paper and that was his or hers cabin number. Pan and Cassie were in the same cabin and they were happy about that. They found the tram that would take them to their cabin and got in and they arrived at their cabin five minutes later. They walked in and Pan and Cassie took the first two beds they saw, which weren't bunk beds. Bra, Nikki, and Heather arrived twenty minutes later and they were sweating profusely and complaining. They walked in and Pan and Cassie stared at them in shock and they stared back. They all groaned in frustration and Heather, Nikki, and Bra put their bags next to their beds.

"God, first the walk to the cabin and then we get grouped with them," Heather said.

"You guys _walked_ all the way here," Cassie asked.

"Yeah. We didn't have a choice," Bra said.

"Well you could've waited for the tram," Pan said.

They all looked at Pan and then they started arguing with each other. Someone knocked on their door and Cassie answered it. The person told Cassie that there was a meeting in the mess hall and they all needed to attend. Cassie told Pan and they left and Heather, Nikki, and Bra followed them asking them where they going.

"If you three weren't _squawking_ over whose fault it was that the three of you walked all the way here you would know that we have a meeting," Pan said, obviously annoyed with them.

"Oh."

Pan rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration, knowing that this was going to be a long trip. They all arrived at the mess hall and found places to sit at. The teachers just told them that while they were here at the camp that they would have fun, but they would also have a wildlife survival test where they would spend two days overnight in the woods. Pan didn't listen the entire time and she looked over and saw Rei sitting by herself and she was looking at Trunks, who was sitting with a girl that had red and black hair that looked to be dyed and she looked sluttish. When the meeting ended, everyone went back to his or her cabins and mostly everyone went to the lake. Pan and Cassie decided to go, but they just sat on the ground and looked at everyone. Bra, Nikki, and Heather walked up to them and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, the Goth Girls aren't swimming. Is it because they're too pale," Nikki said.

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"No, I have more. But that's for later," she said.

"Well if you knew how many germs and other bacteria were in that lake, you wouldn't be swimming in it either," Pan said.

"You're not serious are you," Bra asked.

"Oh, I'm dead serious. I also heard that there are some dead bodies in there. Rotting corpses waiting to grab you."

"No, there is not," Heather said.

"Didn't you ever hear about that one girl who died at this camp? What was her name? Sumi Yamadera."

"They said she drowned."

"My point exactly."

Pan got up and dusted her backside off and walked off with Cassie right behind her leaving, Bra, Nikki, and Heather to think about what she had just told them. Cassie noticed that something was wrong with Pan and she asked her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just look distracted, that's all."

"Nope. Just pissed because of this stupid trip."

"Yeah, me too. Oh well it won't be long."

"Yeah."

They walked back to the cabin and sat in it until dinner was called. Everyone went to the mess hall and Cassie and Pan sat by themselves and ate quietly. All of a sudden, Rei walked up to the table and looked at them pensively.

"Can I sit here, Pan," she asked quietly.

Pan looked up at her and then looked at Cassie and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Go ahead. Though I don't know why you'd want to sit with us," Pan said.

"Thanks."

"I thought you would sit with Heather and all of them," Cassie asked.

"Well I would, but Riho's over there with Trunks and…well you know."

"Yeah. So what have you been up to since you two broke up," Pan asked nonchalantly.

"Oh just working on my music and just playing tennis. I'm trying to get a scholarship for one of those."

"Oh."

"Don't you play an instrument, Pan," Rei asked.

"I play keyboard, electric guitar and drums."

"Oh wow. You know I was thinking of making a band, but no one in this school plays instruments really. Do you play any instruments, Cassie?"  
"I play bass," Cassie said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They ate their food and eventually Rei got up and left with a smile.  
"Oh. Well thanks for letting me sit here guys."  
"Whatever."

Rei got up and threw her tray away and walked out of the mess hall. Pan and Cassie got up ten minutes later and left. They went back to the cabin and sat on the porch and looked around.

"This place is pretty nice. I guess I can handle living here for a month," Pan said.

"Yeah I guess so. It's quiet."

"Until Bra and all of them come along," Pan said with a smile.

They both chuckled and talked for awhile about whatever was on their mind. They talked about school and how glad they were that it was almost over and that they wouldn't have to see stupid people anymore. They went back in an hour later and got in their pajamas and went to sleep.

The next morning they all woke up and there was a piece of paper on the door. Pan took it off the door and read it. It was their activities for the day. Pan threw the paper on the ground as soon as she read what she was doing. She was doing horseback riding and tennis, among other things. She took a shower and put on some comfortable clothes and brushed her hair down and put a clip in it and left the cabin. She got in the tram and it took her to the stables. She got out and looked around. There were two other people there and then she saw someone she didn't want to see walk up. Trunks walked up and looked at her and closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Coincidence, huh," he said.

"If that's what you wanna call it."

A woman walked up to them and looked around.

"Hmm. I guess most people don't like to ride horses."

"Then why the hell am I here," Pan and Trunks both said.

They stared at each other and looked at the woman.

"Well I guess there was nothing else free," the woman said. "Now my name is Sammie and I'll be your instructor for today. Who knows how to ride horses?"

Trunks and the two other people rose their hands and the woman looked at Pan. She paired them up and Pan got paired up with Trunks. He helped her up on the horse reluctantly and she sat on it and looked around.

"Good god this is high."

"Well a horse _is_ pretty big, Pan."

"Shut up. Now what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Well this horse just goes if you click your tongue," Sammie said.

"Ok whatever."

Pan clicked her tongue and the horse started to trot. Sammie told Trunks to get on his horse and follow Pan on the trail. He got on his and they went on the trail. Just their luck, mostly everyone could see them and Pan was furious. While they rode, Pan just looked out at the scenery.

"This is odd," Trunks said.

"What is?"

"You're actually quiet," he said with a smile.

"Ha, ha, ha. I'm surprised you're not really talking."

"What's there to say? We already know we hate each other. If we get in trouble here we won't graduate."

"I know that. That's why I'm staying away from the Ditzy Chick and her groupies."

"Ditzy Chick? Who's that?"

"Who do you think?"

"Oh my sister."

"Gosh you really are the Japanese Idiot."

"Hmm and when did you come up with these nicknames?"

"Since middle school started."

"Oh."

They continued walking and while they were, Heather got Riho's attention and she saw Pan and Trunks talking. Her eyes widened and she ran off the tennis court and Heather and Nikki followed her.

"What're you doing, Riho?"

"Just you watch."

She took a rock and waited until Pan and Trunks passed them and she chucked it at Pan's horse and the rock hit the horse straight in the butt. The horse reared up and took off. Heather, Nikki, and Riho laughed hysterically and ran back to the tennis court. Trunks chased after Pan's horse and was praying to god that he could get to her in time. As much as he hated her, he didn't need her being killed because Vegeta would kill him if he knew that he was around when it happened and he could've stopped it and Pan's parents would kill him along with Vegeta. Everyone was watching them as Pan's horse started to run towards a cliff and everyone's eyes widened in shock. Pan's horse stopped suddenly and she was thrown over its face and she hung onto the cliff, trying to climb up. Trunks got off of his horse and ran up to her.

"Give me your hand."

"Are you _nuts_? I'll fall to my death if I do that."

"No, you won't. Just trust me okay?"

"Oh please. Trust you?"

"Well if you don't you just might die."  
"I swear if you let me fall…"

"I won't if you'd just shut up and give me your hand."

Pan sighed and slowly gave him one of her hands and he pulled her up and everyone clapped as they saw what had happened. Bra had run up to them and Pan just stared at her. She walked off and went and found Cassie who was on the tennis court and said she had seen everything. Sammie walked up and asked if anyone knew what had happened. They all said to talk to Pan and Trunks. She got Pan and Trunks and pulled them both off to the side.

"So can you tell me what happened?"

"All I know is that my horse took off. Something obviously scared it but there was nothing around us."

"Hmmm. This always seems to happen at this camp. Someone always thinks it's funny to throw rocks."

"Throw rocks, huh?"

"Yeah."

She let both of them go and Pan went and found Rei who was in the lake. She called her and Rei walked up to her.

"What's up, Pan?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Ok?"

"I was horseback riding and my horse just took off. So that means you did something."

"Pan, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do that."

"Don't play dumb, Rei. I know it was you. You don't even like me. You can't stand me."

"Well if it wasn't for you I would still be with Trunks and he would be cheating on me with Riho. I may not like you but I wouldn't do anything to cause you any harm. If someone does something for me I let them be. Matter of fact, you might wanna talk to Riho. She probably saw you with Trunks on the horses and did it."

"Oh really?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. She's a hardcore bitch and I can't stand her to tell you the truth. It's like she _wants_ to hurt everyone."

Pan walked off and went and found Riho who was on the tennis court talking to a friend. Bra, Nikki, and Heather were waiting for her to get done so they could start playing. Heather saw Pan and ran off immediately and Nikki and Bra followed her lead as soon as they saw Pan. Riho turned around and saw Pan and smiled at her sweetly.

"What's up Pan?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know what you did. You tried to kill me."

"Pan, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me. You saw me and Trunks and you know good and well I can't stand him. We got paired up so you're rock throwing escapade was dumb and immature."

"Ok whatever Pan." Pan walked off and Riho stared at her as she did. As soon as Pan was out of sight she sighed in relief and Bra, Nikki, and Heather walked up to her. "Where the hell were you guys? I almost got my ass beat."

"Hey, you may be our friend but what you do with Pan is your business. I'm not trying to get beat up by her, _again_," Nikki said.

"Oh, some friends you guys are."

"Well honestly we wouldn't be your friend if my brother wasn't going out with you," Bra said.

Nikki and Heather giggled under their breath and Riho stared at them in shock.

"Is that true?"

"Yeah and from what I heard, Trunks doesn't even really like you. He got with you on the rebound because Rei broke up with him," Nikki said.

"That's the truth. He told me everything. He even said all he wanted was a piece of ass because he knew you would give it up," Bra said.

Riho ran off and they all stared at her.

"Thank God she's gone. I was getting tired of her," Heather said.

"Yeah, me too."

They continued playing tennis and Riho went and found Trunks. He was sitting with a couple of his friends and they were talking about what had just happened. She tapped him on the shoulder and he stared at her with a smile.

"What's up, Riho?"

"I need to talk with you, Trunks."

"Sure."

He got up and they walked off to a secluded area and Pan watched them the entire time. She couldn't hear what was going on, but she could tell from Riho's movement that she was not happy. Pan smiled to herself as she saw Trunks get chewed out by her. He finally defended himself and started yelling back. Riho walked off and Trunks just stood at looked at her. He turned and looked at Pan and she just walked away. He ran after her and stopped her and she sighed in frustration.

"Trunks, I didn't do anything. I wasn't around Riho anyway. Ok maybe for like two minutes but I confronted her on the horse thing and that was it."

"Ok."

"Well I knew you were gonna ask me something about that anyway. Look I have to defend myself against people like her, because if I don't I'll be labeled okay? And I don't want that."

"Well aren't you already labeled? You're a Goth."

"And you're a Prep. Happy?"

"Well maybe it isn't want we want."

"How the hell do you know what I want and don't want? Get away from me."

Pan walked off and Trunk just stared at her. Bra, Heather, and Nikki watched them the entire time and they were both getting suspicious about what was going to happen.


	6. It Might Happen

The senior class had been at the camp for two weeks and everyone was doing great. There were no fights or anything disruptive going on and Pan was staying clear of Riho, Nikki, Heather, and Bra who seemed to be following her around wherever she went. It seemed whatever she signed up for, they signed up for and for some odd reason Trunks was always doing something she was doing. Pan just couldn't seem to get away from him and it was getting on her nerves. One day she went to one of her activities and waited around with a couple of other people. She turned around and saw Trunks and everyone else walk up and she sighed in frustration. She walked to the instructor.

"Is there something I can help you with," she asked.

"Can I go back to the cabin?"

"Why?"

"I'm not feeling too well."

"Go ahead."

Pan walked off and Nikki, Heather, Bra, and Trunks all stared at her as she did. Pan found the tram and rode it back up to her cabin and went inside and fell on the bed with a sigh. She eventually fell asleep and woke up when someone knocked on her door. She sat up and looked around and walked to the door. She sighed and opened it.

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to see how you were feeling."

"What the hell do you want, Trunks?"

"Like I said."

"Oh please. You know I was faking now could you please leave me alone?"

"Sure."

She slammed the cabin door in his face and he left. She went back to her bed and fell back on it with a sigh and closed her eyes. She fell asleep and later that night, someone shook her and she opened her eyes.

"Hey Pan. It's time for dinner come on."

"Okay. This food is worse than cafeteria food."

"I know."

Pan got out of the bed and they both walked to the mess hall and walked in and got trays and got their food. They found a table and sat down and looked around. Riho was sitting next to another guy and she was flirting with him extensively. Pan rolled her eyes and looked at Trunks who was sitting against the wall with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and their eyes locked. He smiled at her and she gave him an evil eye. He closed his eyes again and she put her head down and ate her food. After she finished, she got up and threw her tray away and left the mess hall. Cassie followed her and stopped her.

"What's up, Pan? Are you alright?"

"I need some time to myself."

"Ok. Well I'll probably be back at the cabin in like ten minutes."

"Alright."

Cassie ran back to the mess hall and Pan put her hands in her jacket pockets and walked around. She looked at the stars and thought of what was going on in her life and how it had been before everything had changed. Everything had been so easy when she was younger and had no cares in the world. Then the unthinkable happened to her. She pulled a picture out of her pocket and looked at it. It was a picture of her and her uncle Goten. They were the best of friends. She sighed and put the picture back in her pocket. She looked up at the stars and crystal tears started to flow down her cheeks slowly.

"Why did you have to leave me, Goten? Why?"

Goten had been killed two years before they started high school and she was hurt more than words could've said. Goten had been killed in a car accident because of a drunk driver. He would be graduating this year if it hadn't happened. She cried softly to herself and fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and she stopped crying and looked up. It was Trunks. He sat next to her and Pan looked up, embarrassed that he had caught her crying. It was something she wasn't known for.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Goten."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about him too. He's been on my mind a lot lately. I thought I was over it, but I guess the shock of graduating is hitting me."

"Yeah. And it's all my fault that he was killed."

"Don't say that, Pan. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. If I would've been paying attention, he'd still be alive."

"Well he saved your life so that means he didn't die in vain. He died saving you."

"But ChiChi hated me for so long."

"She didn't hate you. She was just in shock you know?"

"I know, but it's just so hard that she blamed me."

"Well maybe it was Goten's time."  
"I guess so."

"You know it's weird thinking that you, me, Bra, Heather and Nikki all use to be friends. What happened?"

"I met Dylan. And I was fascinated with him and I guess I was still mourning Goten. So I guess it just seemed right."

"So you've been mourning Goten for five years? Don't you think that's a little too long?"

"It is. And I know he wouldn't want me to, but I feel like there's nothing else to live for. No one likes me and the only true friend I ever had moved."

"You've got Cassie."

"Yeah I know."

"But she can't take the place of Dylan or Goten can she?"

"Never will, but she's a great friend."

"Yeah." Pan sighed and stood up and brushed her backside off and looked around. Trunks looked at her and she smiled. "Hey that's the first time I've actually seen you _really_ smile. Not one of those evil smiles you know."

She chuckled to herself and looked at him.

"Well thanks for listening to me."

"Not a problem. It's the first time you and I have actually had a _real _conversation since sixth grade."

"That's a long time."

"Yeah, I know it is."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She walked off and he went the other way and she walked to the cabin and walked in. Cassie was sitting on her bed listening to her CD player and Heather, Nikki, and Bra were huddled on the floor whispering. They all looked at her when Pan walked in and she sat on her bed and sighed. Pan got in her pajamas and everyone left her alone as she went to sleep. They all went to sleep eventually and nothing bad happened that night, for once.

It had been a couple of days since Pan and Trunks had their talk and Pan actually started having a good time. Cassie knew something had happened that night, but she didn't pressure Pan about it. Pan actually smiled now and that was something she wasn't known for. People actually liked hanging out with her and doing activities with her and Bra, Nikki, and Heather thought something weird was going on.

"We must be in a twilight zone or something. No one's ever hung out with Pan for anything."

"I know. Something's going on," Nikki said.

"You know what? I've seen Trunks hanging out with her more often. Do you think he likes her," Heather asked.

"Eww."

"Hey it might happen. You never know," Bra said.

"Bra what is wrong with you? This is Pan we're talking about," Heather said.

"And we all use to be friends with her."

"But that all changed. When Goten died," Nikki said.

"I know that."

"And you know it was all her fault, Bra. So don't go changing your mind on us now just because of this little camp experience," Heather said.

"Who said I was?"

"We did."

Bra sighed and they all walked off to their next activity. Meanwhile, with Pan and Cassie and some other people, Cassie was trying to figure out what had happened. No one really liked to hang out with them and she was trying to figure out why. She blew it off as the mountain air doing something to everyone's mind. Later that night, everyone went to the mess hall and everyone wanted to sit with Pan. After dinner, they all went back to their cabins and got ready for the two night survival trip. Everyone had been given a paper and they had to read over it. Pan had read over it a billion times and she went straight to sleep as soon as she got into her pajamas. She already had her knapsack packed.

The next morning, everyone was woken up early. Pan walked to the bathroom and took a shower and looked at her hair. It had grown and it was almost to her shoulders and she didn't know how it had grown so fast. Maybe it was because she had always cut it before it got a chance to get to her shoulders. She pulled it back into a messy bun and got dressed. She grabbed her knapsack and left with the rest of her cabin. Everyone went to the mess hall and was put into groups. Trunks and a boy named Kin were put with Heather, Nikki, Bra, Pan, and Cassie. After that, everyone left and went their separate ways.

"Now I think that we should go that way," Nikki said.

"Nikki that's not what the map says," Pan said.

"That's _exactly_ what it says," she said as she looked at the map.

Pan took the map from Nikki and turned it around.

"It was upside down. If we were to go the way you had it, we would be _leaving_ the camp."

"Well that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Well then how would we get back to West City? Hike," Cassie asked.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

They all walked into the woods and followed their map. Along with following a map they all had to find certain plants and mark them down and bring samples. Near noon, Nikki and Heather started to complain that they wanted to rest.

"Can't we stop and eat," Nikki whined.

"Why? If we get all of the things we need we can rest later," Pan said as she looked at a tree.

"But I'm hungry and I want to rest. I'm sweaty and dirty and my makeup's running and I can't stand it," Nikki said.

"Well no one told you to wear makeup," Bra said angrily.

"Hey whose side are you on anyway," Nikki asked.

"Just shut up. Pan's actually right anyway. Let's just get all of the plants and stuff and then we can eat and rest."

"Yeah and wait for the bears to come and get us," Cassie said.

_"WHAT!"_

"There are no bears in these mountains okay?"

"Gosh you guys need to stop."

"Can we go already? We've spent too much time here arguing over stupid stuff," Trunks said.

"Fine. But there's no need to have a stick up your ass, T-Chan," Bra said.

He just sighed and walked off with Pan right behind him. Everyone followed them and eventually they found all of their stuff. They put up camp an hour before the sun set and cooked some of the food that was given to them. That night they all sat around the campfire, quietly and looked around. Pan and Trunks were sitting next to each other and it seemed as if everyone was staring at them, but not noticeably. Trunks and Kin went to bed first and the girls all stared at each other cautiously.

"So what's going on between you and my brother," Bra asked Pan.

"What're you talking about, Bra," she asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. It seems as if whatever you do, my brother does."

"Well it seems as if whatever I do, you three do too. So don't talk okay? And I'm not controlling what your brother does okay? If he wants to do that stuff that's fine by me. I mean I didn't pick those activities anyway."

"Do you like my brother?"

"Oh please. That's just the stupidest question I've ever heard and you know I don't anyway."

"Well we did all hang out together when we were younger so something can trigger it," Heather said.

Cassie gasped and they all looked at her.

"Yeah we all use to be friends when we were younger," Nikki said.

"Hard to believe. Isn't it," Bra asked.

"Yeah it is. Considering your conflicts and stuff."

"Hey we had a bad past."

"Obviously. I mean I knew something had to trigger that hatred from all of you but I just didn't know what."

"Well you don't need to know," Heather said.

"What the hell are you talking about, Heather? She can know whatever she wants," Pan said.

"No, she doesn't, because then she's gonna ask how it happened and _why _it happened."

Heather, Nikki, and Bra all stared at Pan and she sighed quietly. Cassie looked at all of them, obviously confused.

"Pan what happened?"

"When we were all in sixth grade, my uncle was killed. He was the same age as me."

"How did he die?"

"Um…"

"She was standing in the street and a drunk driver came up and hit her uncle. His name was Goten," Nikki said.

"Ok, so what does that have to do with her standing in the street?"

"Goten pushed her out of the way and in the process got hit instead," Bra said.

"And you all gave up on a friendship just because someone you all loved died? That's not something friends should do if they're truly friends. What you guys should've done was be there for each other. And I can obviously see that you all blamed Pan."

"Hey, it was her fault that she was in the street. She shouldn't have been standing in the middle of it," Heather said.

"Is this really that serious you guys?"

"Yes, it is. If Cassie wants to know then we need to tell her the whole story. Also, when you met Dylan everything changed between all of us. You became a Goth and that sure as hell wasn't you. You changed extensively when you became friends with him. You stopped hanging out with us when we tried to talk to you," Heather said.

"You guys wouldn't talk to me so why should I have tried to talk to you when you wanted me to talk to you?"

"I don't know, Pan."

"This is stupid."

Pan got up and left the campsite and everyone stared at her. Bra sighed quietly, stood up and walked to the tent and closed it. Cassie stared at Heather and Nikki and they all went to their tents and Cassie just stared at the campfire. Pan came back an hour later and she walked to her tent and went to sleep. Cassie put the fire out and went to sleep.

The next morning, they all got up, got dressed and did all of their necessities. They put their tents up and left their knapsacks on the ground..

"So what do we have to do," Heather asked.

"I guess we can just walk around."

"With these knapsacks," Nikki asked.

"Yeah. If we leave them here without someone watching them, they'll get stolen or something," Pan said.

"Fine."

They all started walking and then they all split up. Pan went by herself and walked around the forest. She found a cliff and started to climb up it. When she got to the top, she put her knapsack down and went to the edge and looked around. It was beautiful. There was an ocean in the distance and she could hear it softly. She sighed to herself and sat on the ground. She felt someone sit next to her and she turned her head and looked at Trunks.

"Hey Trunks."

"What's up, Pan?"

"Nothing much. Just needed sometime to myself. I won't get it when I get home anyway. I know all of the lower classmen are gonna be jealous of us."

"Why is that?"

"We don't have to take finals. I heard from the principal we don't. When we go back to school we'll just have to act extremely good so we can get our final grade."

"Oh man. My science grade is gonna be bad then."

"Well I also heard that if we do good on the trip they'll bring our grades up a letter grade in each class. And right now I haven't done anything bad. It's just Riho from my knowledge."

"Yeah she broke up with me."

"I know. And it wasn't me."

"I know. Heather, Nikki, and Bra told her why I was going out with her."

"Oh. Trunks there's something I have to tell you."

"You're the cause for Rei and I breaking up?"

"Of course you already knew that."

"Yeah well thanks for doing that anyway."

"Well I did it for her own good you know. I may hate her but you know I don't like to see people get hurt because of what happened to me."

"Yeah I know."

"Why didn't you just break up with her before you got with Riho?"

"I don't know."

"You know why you didn't do it. You don't know how to break up with someone," Pan said.

"What?"

"You don't know _how_ to break up with someone before moving onto another person. You're so used to girls throwing themselves at you. So in your mind you're never really 'with' someone."

"What have you been doing all of these years? Analyzing what I do with girls?"

"Don't have much else to do. I might as well. Ever since you got your first 'girlfriend' in the middle of seventh grade I've been doing it. So it makes it seem like I don't have a life."

"No, it doesn't actually. I think you're just watching all of us. To make sure no one hurts us."

"Exactly. And because you guys blame me for everything, I don't care. I've gotten use to it."

"Hey sometimes it _really_ was your fault."

"But what I did to cause something wasn't on purpose."

"I know that now," he said quietly.

They got quiet and looked out at the ocean. They continued talking for two hours and they eventually got up and left. They ran into Kin who was looking for them. Everyone had grouped back up and they had sent him out to look for Pan and Trunks. They followed him back to where everyone was waiting and they were all shocked to see both of them together.

"Did you find them both in the same spot," Bra asked Kin quietly.

"Yeah. They were on this cliff and I found them when they were climbing down it."

"Oh."

Bra looked at them both and they weren't even standing next to each other. Pan was talking to Cassie and Trunks was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. Bra looked at her watch and sighed.

"Well they said we needed to be back at the camp before seven o clock. It's four thirty right now. If we start now we can make it before then and be early."

"Alright let's head on out then," Heather said.

Everyone picked up his or her knapsacks and started to walk through the forest. They were all quiet and two hours later they made it out of the forest. They were all sweaty and dirty and most people were coming out of the forest too. When everyone was gathered up by the administrators they told the seniors to take showers and meet back at the mess hall with everything they had collected. Everyone piled onto the trams and rode back up to his or her cabins and took showers. After that, everyone got their materials and walked back down to the mess hall. Everyone was told to sit in their groups so Pan, Cassie, Heather, Nikki, Trunks, Bra, and Kin all sat at a table together. The administrators called them up to the front as the last group and the teachers and camp counselors praised them on how well they had done. After that, everyone had dinner and went outside to the campfires. Everyone was sitting in their groups and talking and making smores. Pan's group just sat and looked at each other.

"This is so stupid. I'm taking a walk."

Pan stood up and walked off and everyone looked at her as she did. Eventually Heather, Nikki, Bra and Cassie left and went back up to the cabin and Kin left and Trunks was the only one left. Pan came back and sat next to him with a sigh.

"What do you do when you leave," he asked.

"I think."

"About what?"

"A lot of things. Like graduation and how shocked I am that I finally made it. I think about Goten. I think about all of us actually. I think it's just stupid to not be friends over his death. He wouldn't want it to be that way anyway. He'd want us to still be friends."

"You're right. To tell you the truth I was never really into the idea of hating you. It was Bra's and you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"She liked Goten a lot and she was upset about it. Heather and Nikki just took her side."

"Wow I didn't think she ever liked Goten. The way she acted around him. Always calling him dumb and an idiot and…"

Trunks looked at her and she put her head down and sighed. He started to chuckle and she looked up at him. With the light of the fire he could tell she was blushing.

"I never would've guessed. How long," he asked.

"Since we met."

"First grade?"

"Yeah."

"That's a long crush to have."  
"Yeah."

"And I always thought that you didn't like boys that's why you didn't go out with them."

"Whatever Trunks. And when you started hating me I just kinda gave up on ever getting with you."

"Is that why you did all that stuff to me?"

"Exactly. And I wrote that note that you thought Rei wrote you."

"I knew it, but when I thought that, I thought it was a joke."

"Nope. I was serious."

"Wow the Dark Angel and the Japanese Idiot together?"

"Odd couple, huh?"

"Yeah it is," he said. Pan put her head down and sighed quietly. "But I wouldn't mind giving it a try you know?"

"Are you serious," she asked.

"Yeah. I mean honestly I've liked you too for a long time." Pan laughed and looked at him with a smile. "Something on this trip must've changed you. You never used to smile unless you were plotting something," he said.

"I know. It has to be the mountain air," she said jokingly. He laughed and then he hugged her. "So does this make us a couple," she asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow how do I break this to my parents," she asked.

"They'll figure it out."

They got up and he walked her back to the cabin. When they got to the door she hugged him and he kissed her softly on the lips. She went back inside the cabin and went to sleep. Trunks walked to his cabin and thought to himself. It was funny how Pan had changed so suddenly.

Two days later, everyone woke up and got ready to go back to West City. Everyone had packed the night before and couldn't wait. They all got dressed and loaded their bags onto the buses and got on. Pan had told Cassie everything and Cassie was happy for her and didn't really care as long as she was happy. Bra had started to like Kin and they talked constantly, also. Bra, Heather, and Nikki were okay with it and so was Rei, but they all knew that Riho would be upset. Even though she was mad at Trunks, she still wanted to be with him. They all knew that everyone would be shocked when they went back to school and saw them all hanging out with Pan and Cassie. When the bus drove off everyone talked animatedly and the teachers were dying.

"So Pan are you going to prom," Heather asked.

"I don't know. I didn't go last year."

"Well you should go. It's senior year you know."

"I know."

"Come on. I know with your imagination you could turn any dress into a masterpiece. I heard you know how to sew from Cassie," Nikki said.

"Yeah I do."

"Well buy a dress and fix it up. Prom's at the end of the month so you'll have enough time."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

All of a sudden they heard Bra laughing hysterically. They all looked over and saw her sitting on Kin's lap and he was whispering into her ear.

"Oh God you two love birds. Stop it or get a hotel room," Pan said.

They both laughed and Pan rolled her eyes. Everyone could tell that Pan was so much better now. She wasn't hiding all of her emotions now and that was something that she had been doing for a long time. Eventually, they all fell asleep and when they got back in West City, the teachers woke them up and they got off the bus. They got their bags and looked around. Pan sighed and then she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around and her eyes widened in shock.

"OH MY GOD! Dylan!" Dylan was right behind her and she jumped into his arms and he hugged her. He looked completely different. He wasn't dressed in all black. "What're you doing here?"

"Just visiting."

"Wow you look different."

His hair was still red and black, but he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white button up shirt with some tennis shoes.

"Yeah the Goth thing was getting a little old to me. I see you're still the same."

"That might change you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm going out with Trunks."

His eyes widened and he smiled.

"Hey congratulations, man," he said to Trunks. "You're a lucky man."

"Thanks."

"Do you know how many times I tried to get this stubborn girl to go out with me?"

"How many times," Trunks asked, with a smile.

"Too many to count. I can see she was waiting for you." Trunks chuckled and Pan hit them both. "It's the truth. But I'm okay with it. As long as you're happy."

"Well I am."

"Hey Pan, who's your friend," Cassie asked as she walked up.

"Oh Cassie, this is Dylan. Dylan, this is Cassie. She moved into your house and she has your room."

"Oh _you're_ Dylan. I've always wanted to meet you," Cassie said with a smile.

"Well thanks."

"I love your room."  
"Thanks."

"So what have you been up to lately," Pan asked.

"Oh, I just graduated and I'm going to college here in Japan."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"For what?"

"Business. You know I've always been into it anyway."

"Yeah and you could always be an intern at Capsule Corp," she said.

"Yeah. I'm so glad to be back here in Japan. It's like my home and the states was so different."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so technologically behind," he said with a smile.

"That's the truth. It's hard to believe that the states was ahead of Japan at one time and then Japan just flew right past us," Cassie said.

Everyone laughed at what Cassie had said and Pan looked at Cassie and Dylan, who were looking at each other. She smiled and got Trunks' attention and he smiled back at her. Dylan eventually left and they all went back home. When Pan walked into her house, her parents didn't even hear her. She walked up to her room, took a shower and got dressed. She put on a knee length, dark, blue skirt that Cassie had bought for, that she had never worn and a white spaghetti strapped shirt. She put on some tennis shoes and put her hair up into a ponytail. She looked around her room and thought to herself. It was time for a change. She didn't need to mourn Goten forever and besides he was in a better place now and she knew he was happy for her. She walked downstairs and as she did, Videl walked past the stairs and stared at her in shock.

"Pan?"

"Hey mom. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Did you just get back?"

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't call, but I ran into Dylan at the school actually."

"Really? What's he doing here?"

"Going to college."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I think Cassie likes him." Videl smiled and Pan smiled back. "Well I'm going to Cassie's. We're all hanging out later tonight. Is that okay?"

"We?"

"Oh Trunks, Bra, Heather, Nikki, Dylan, and Kin."

"Oh okay. That's okay. Go ahead and have fun."

"Thanks mom."

Pan walked out of the house and Videl looked at her in shock. Gohan walked in and looked at Videl.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just Pan is acting so different."

"Yeah I heard her and I thought it was her twin."

"Oh wow."

"And for once she wasn't dressed in all black."

"Oh wow."

"I think something happened while they were on that trip."

"Most likely. I wouldn't doubt it."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, with Pan, she had just gotten into her car and drove off to Cassie's house. She knocked on Cassie's door when she got there and Cassie opened it.

"Hey girl. Come in."

"Alright."

Pan walked in and followed Cassie up to her room.

"I have to get something first alright?"

"That's fine."

They walked up to her room and Cassie grabbed something and they left. They got in Pan's car and drove off to the mall. Pan looked around and thought to herself. She liked all of her Goth clothes and said to herself that she would wear them sometimes. She and Cassie bought a couple of new outfits and jewelry. They went to a salon and Pan got her hair re-dyed so the red would show up for prom. Cassie got rid of her black streaks and left her hair platinum blonde. They left the salon around seven that night and went back to Pan's house. Pan decided to wear a long, black skirt with a red shirt with some black tennis shoes. Cassie put her hair up into a ponytail and curled it. Cassie wore a baby blue skirt with a white shirt. They left and went to Trunks' house where Dylan was staying at for awhile. They walked in and waited for Bra to get dressed. After that, they all left and went to a club that played all kinds of music. Everyone that saw Pan and Trunks together were shocked and were trying to figure out if it was a joke of some kind, but when they all asked, Pan and Trunks both said that it wasn't and they were going out. Everyone congratulated them and went on with their way. Pan, Trunks, Bra, Heather, Nikki, Cassie, Kin, and Dylan all left around two that morning and went to their homes. Everyone went to sleep happy with what was going on in their lives.


	7. Time for Prom

Pan, Bra, Heather, Nikki, and Cassie were all at the mall picking out Prom dresses. It was in three weeks and they wanted to make sure they had the best dresses. They were in a store called Mystical Nights and this store had the best dresses out of all the stores they had been in. Pan looked around and picked at the dresses. She looked out of the corner of her eye and a dress caught her eye. She looked at it and gasped. It was beautiful. It was a two-piece and it had a corset for the top. The skirt was dark blue and it was see through at the very bottom. She took it off the rack and walked to a dressing room and tried it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed quietly. She had never seen herself look so beautiful in her eyes. Cassie found her and gasped when she saw her wearing the dress. She called everyone else and they all ran to the dressing room and they all agreed that that was the dress for Pan so she bought it. They all bought dresses and left to go get accessories and shoes. They all left the mall two hours later and went back home. Pan hung her dress up and fell on her bed with a huge sigh. She closed her eyes and thought about what happened in her life since the trip and before the trip. She never thought in a million years that she would be with Trunks and that they would all be friends again. She knew it was fate and that it was Goten that had done it.

All the seniors had just went back to school for the first time since the trip and all of the lower classmen were jealous of them. They all found out that the seniors weren't taking finals. Everyone was also shocked to see Pan not wearing black and the fact that she was with Trunks and hanging out with Bra, Heather, and Nikki. No one said anything because it didn't really bother anyone except for one person. One day, during lunch, Riho walked up to Trunks while the girls were up in the lunch line. She sat next to him and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi Trunks," she said sweetly.

"Hi Riho," he said nonchalantly.

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for the girls to get back from the lunch line."

"Oh. How's your sister?"

"She's fine."

"That's good. How have you been?"

"I've been great."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

"So, you know prom's coming up and I don't have a date and I know you probably don't either. So I was wondering…"

"Actually he _does_ have a date, Riho," Pan said as she came up and set her tray on the table.

"He does? Who?"

"Me."

Riho chuckled and looked up at Pan.

"What is this, some kind of joke?"

"Actually it's not, Riho," Bra said as she sat down.

"Yeah. Pan and Trunks are a couple," Rei said.

"What is this, the twilight zone?"

"You could say that."

"But…Trunks…I thought we were going to prom together?"

"But didn't you break up with me?"

"Well yeah, but I thought we could still go together. You know some people do that."

"Well I'm not those people."

Riho stared at Pan evilly and she got up and left in a fury. They all stared at her and then went to eating. They all talked about prom and how fun it was going to be and how they couldn't wait for it and then the pre-graduation picnic and everything afterwards. When lunch ended, they all went to their classes and then when school got out they all left and stayed out. What they didn't know was that Riho was planning something. She was planning how to get Pan out of the way and to get with Trunks.

She had it all set in her mind when prom night came around. Pan, Bra, Nikki, Heather, and Cassie were all getting dressed at Bra's house. Pan had added some extra touches to her dress. She had added some blue trim to the bottom of her skirt and ChiChi had made her a little train to go along with the skirt. The boys were getting impatient and wondering what the girls were doing, because from their knowledge, they were all dressed and ready to go.

"What are you girls doing," Trunks yelled.

"Hold your horses, big bro. We're fixing Pan up. You _do_ want her to look nice don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'd also like to get to prom."

"Okay, okay. We're almost done."

"Thank Dende." Ten minutes later, the girls came out and stood on the stairway. "Ok, so where's Pan," Trunks asked.

"Ok. Everybody we'd like to have your attention please," Bra said.

Everyone looked at her with smiles, waiting to see what they had in store.

"We'd like to present to you…"

"The new…"

"And improved…"

"More beautiful than ever…"

"Son Pan," they all said together.

Pan walked out of Bra's room and everyone gasped. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her dress fit her perfectly. She was also wearing dangling black earrings and a tiered, dangling choker and black silk elbow length gloves. Everyone parted and she walked down the stairs with a huge smile. Her hair was put up and curls were flowing everywhere.

"Now of course we all know this isn't Pan's _real_ hair," Bra said with a smile. "But doesn't she look _fabulous_?"

"Thanks for ruining the surprise, Bra," Pan said.

"Hey, we know your hair grew but not that long to put it up like that."

"Yeah okay."

"Well we must say you all look gorgeous."

Bra had on a red, sparkly dress with a slit up the side. Cassie had on a black, tube top dress with white up the middle. Nikki and Heather were both wearing pink dresses but different designs. They all took pictures and then finally left in the stretch limo that Bulma had gotten them. They went to the hotel where prom was being held at and they walked inside hand in hand. They took professional pictures and then went into the ballroom. Everyone was either standing around talking, sitting at the tables talking, or on the dance floor. Pan looked around and smiled to herself. Trunks looked at her and they all walked to the dance floor. Everyone danced and had fun and then eventually it was time to announce the prom royalty.

"May I have everyone's attention please," a girl in a blue sparkly dress said. The music stopped and everyone looked up at the girl. "It's time to introduce the prom royalty. Our Lord and Lady are Michael Kindle and Rei Yayoi." Everyone cheered and Rei went up with Michael and got the sash and sat in two chairs. "Our Duke and Duchess are…Well we have a tie for duchess would you believe it? Well our Duke is Bryan Thomas and our Duchesses are Heather Cook and Nikki Jacobs. And since we came prepared we got two sashes so here you ladies go." Heather and Nikki sat in the chairs and Bryan stood next to them. "Our Prince and Princess are obviously Kin Sakurai and Bra Briefs." Bra and Kin went up and got their crowns and sashes and sat on the thrones. "Now it's the moment we've all been waiting for. It's time to announce our King and Queen. Our king is no other than Trunks Briefs." Everyone applauded as he walked up to the stage and got his crown and sash. He sat on the throne and looked out at everyone. "Now it's time for our queen. Our queen is…wow. If this isn't a shock I don't know what. Our queen is none other than our own Dark Angel, Son Pan!" Everyone screamed and applauded and Pan looked around in shock. She walked up to the stage and got her sash and crown and sat in the throne next to Trunks and smiled. "Now it's time for our Queen and King to have their first dance." Pan and Trunks stood up and walked down to the floor and everyone parted. The music started and they danced slowly to the music.

"So how do you feel," Trunks asked.

"I feel great. I feel blessed actually and I think it was fate that did this."

"Goten huh?"

"Yep. It was all Goten who did this," Pan said with a smile.

"It sure was."

She smiled up at him and then the song ended. Everyone went back on the dance floor and the fast music started back up again. All the girls decided to go to the bathroom to fix themselves up and they all walked together. They crowded the entire sink and looked in the mirror.

"Wow I can't believe we all won. And wasn't that our plan in elementary school," Bra asked.

"It sure was. It's great," Nikki said with a smile.

"Yeah. It is," Pan said.

"And look at that. Our little Dark Angel is queen. So how's it feel to be queen," Heather asked mockingly.

"It feels great. Hey don't forget about Cassie."

"Oh Cassie I'm sorry you didn't win anything," Rei said.

"Hey it's okay. Actually I won at my old high school. It was a little weird and I think it was rigged too, but my ex-boyfriend won prince."

"Wow."

They all left the bathroom and went back to the ballroom. They went back on the dance floor and continued dancing. What they didn't know was that Riho had just appeared. She had been there the entire night looking deadly in a slinky, black and red dress and stiletto heels. She was carrying a bag, like all of the other girls but she had something else in mind. She was sitting in a chair, with her legs crossed, watching Pan and Trunks. Boys came up to her, asking to dance but she just waved them off with her hand. She finally stood up after fifteen minutes of watching Pan and Trunks. She left and walked out of the hotel and turned the corner. Someone walked up to her and looked at her.

"Are you ready," the person asked.

"I really don't know, but I think I am."

"You can't have any hesitation about this. If you screw up, you won't get what you want."

"Ok seriously I think doing this still won't get me what I want, but I have to get rid of her."

"Well then go and do it."

She went back into the hotel ballroom and saw that everyone was listening to the principal talk. She saw this as her opportunity. She pulled a black gun out of her purse slowly and aimed it towards Pan. She cocked the gun and sighed to herself quietly. She shot the gun and it hit Pan and she fell to the ground. Everyone ran off and Trunks looked at Pan on the ground. He went to Pan's side and held her telling her to wake up.

"What're you doing, Riho?"  
"Move out of the way, Trunks."

"What're you doing?"

_"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"_

"Riho you don't have to do this. What is this all about?"

"That _bitch_ stole you away from me and now I have to kill her off." She pointed the gun towards Pan again, wanting to shoot her again. Trunks stood up and walked towards Riho. "Don't come near me, Trunks. I'll shoot you."

"Riho, you need to calm down. It's not worth it. You want to take someone's life just to get me?"  
"Yes, because you're mine, Trunks. You always have been."

"Riho…"

He walked towards her and then she shot the gun and the bullet hit Trunks. Everyone screamed as he fell to the ground. Riho looked at the blood on the ground, dropped the gun and ran out of the hotel. Bra, Heather, Nikki, and Cassie all ran to Trunks and Pan and called 911. The ambulance arrived five minutes later and took Trunks and Pan away. Everyone stared at them all and at the blood on their dresses. Another ambulance came and took them away to make sure that they hadn't been hit. They couldn't believe what had happened. They were all shocked to think that they could lose their best friends. They called their parents and they all waited in the hospital lobby thinking.


	8. Time for Graduation

The last chapter. And to remind people I don't own anyone Dragon Ball Z related except for Rei, Riho, Heather, Nikki, Dylan, Kin and Cassie. Everyone else belongs to Akira Toriyama.

"Come on you guys or we're going to be late. I don't want to miss the picnic," Bra yelled.

"We're coming!"

Everyone ran downstairs and Pan and Trunks came down the slowest. Their arms were bandaged and everyone looked at them. After Riho had shot Trunks and Pan, she ran out of the hotel and drove as fast as she could. She eventually got arrested by the police and they charged her on attempted manslaughter. She was in juvenile hall and everyone was glad that she was gone and out of the way. Lucky for Trunks and Pan, Riho didn't know how to shoot a gun. She barely grazed their arms, but it was enough to put them into shock for a couple of days. Pan's dress was ruined, not by the blood, but when the doctors had to cut it off to get it off of her. Everyone had agreed, secretly, to get another one made, but by a well known designer. They all left and drove off to a field where the picnic was being held. When they got there, they found a place to sit and sat on the ground and looked up at the principal who was standing on a stage.

"Well you seniors finally made it. I didn't think you'd ever make it in this crazy school, but you did. I'll miss you all and I'm sure all of your teachers will too." They all laughed and the principal laughed. "And I have had some interesting times in that office of mine with you students. Some students that I will not name that were in there more than others."

"Hey you can name us," Bra yelled.

"Alright. Bra and Trunks Briefs, Nikki Jacobs, Heather Cook, Cassie Grey, and Son Pan."

Everyone started to laugh hysterically and they all looked at all of them.

"Hey we couldn't help it," Pan said with a smile.

"I'm proud to say that a lot of you have changed. For the better and that group I just named is the one that has changed the most." They all smiled and looked around. "Now I have a little memorial for all of you and what most of you don't know is that you were taped doing some crazy stuff. Roll the tape."

The tape started and everyone looked at it. _Now and Forever_ by Carole King played in the background to make it more sentimental. Bra, Trunks, Heather, Nikki, Cassie, and Pan were all shocked when they saw that their little fight was taped and everyone started laughing at how funny they looked. What was also taped was Pan telling the school about Trunks and Riho and them coming out of the closet was taped also. When all of the seniors were at the camp was taped also and everyone looked at it quietly. When the tape ended, everyone was either crying or on the verge of crying. Everyone was trying to figure out where they got some of the footage and when they had recorded it. They all knew that they would probably never see each other again. Pan was holding onto Trunks, Bra onto Kin, and Cassie was holding onto Dylan who had come with him. He was actually in the tape also.

"We'll be showing that tape and another one at graduation, but I don't want to see anyone crying," the principal said, jokingly. Everyone laughed at her and waited for him to say something else. "Well we're going to have a lot of fun on this picnic. There's a water balloon fight and we've got the teams. You're colored team will have a bandanna and you can tie it anywhere you please but if it gets wet your out. And no cheating. And look at this. Our first team is, Trunks, Bra, Nikki, Heather, Cassie, Pan, Kin, and Dylan. This had to be rigged."

Everyone laughed and she continued naming off teams. They got their colors and balloons and waited for the whistle. The whistle blew and everyone took off running in different directions. Trunks' team decided to split up into pairs and go after the other teams. By the end of the water fight, everyone was out of breath and soaking wet.

"Okay our winning team is the blue team. Trunks, Bra, Nikki, Heather, Cassie, Pan, Kin, and Dylan. Congratulations on that outstanding show of teamwork. You other people should learn something from them. Oh, God I can't believe I just said that."

"Hey. We're good and we know how to work together," Pan yelled.

"I know that. Well that's the end of this pre graduation picnic and I hope to see all of you at graduation next week. And I just like to let all of you know that I'll miss you all. Even though you always got into trouble, your class made me glad that I'm a principal."

"Hey don't get all emotional on us. We can't cry now. That's for graduation," Dannie said.

"Well, your right, Dannie. Well you all can go home now and do whatever you want."

Everyone got up and walked to his or her cars and drove off. Trunks, Bra, Nikki, Heather, Cassie, Pan, Kin, and Dylan drove to the school. They had been going there everyday after everyone had left and they were painting murals in every classroom and in the hall. They walked into the school and looked around with a smile.

"I sure am gonna miss this school," Trunks said with a smile.

"Me too. Before I was like I'm so ready to leave this school, but now that I look at it, I'm like, my life won't be the same after I leave," Pan said.

"Yeah. You know I think it's great that Ms. Moore is letting me graduate with this class even though I wasn't here," Dylan said.

"Yeah. You're part of this school. Why wouldn't you be able to graduate with us," Nikki said.

"Yeah that's true. Well let's get started."

"Alright."

They all went their separate ways and began to paint. They stopped for the night around eleven and went back home. Pan took a shower and fell on her bed with a mammoth sigh and fell asleep. While she was sleeping, she dreamt of Goten and he was in her room telling her how proud he was of her. He said he was happy for her too and wished her the best of luck. She smiled to herself and sighed contently.

The week had passed and it was graduation day. Pan was woken up by her parents and she shuffled to her bathroom and took a shower. When she got done she put on her clothes and curled her hair. After that, she went to her closet and got her cap and gown. She walked downstairs and her parents videotaped her and she rolled her eyes.

"What're you doing dad," she asked.

"Just videotaping my little star."

"I'm not a star dad. I'm just regular Son Pan."

"But to us you're not 'just regular Son Pan'. You're someone special to us," her mom said.

"Thanks mom."

They walked out of the house and saw Trunks and all of them standing out in the front. They videotaped them and then they drove off to the school. The ceremony was being held on the football field. Their parents went to the bleachers and the students all sat in their seats and waited for the principal to come on the stage. Pan was sitting on the stage listening to her when she started talking. Everyone received his or her diploma and then Ms. Moore introduced Pan. Pan walked up to the podium and looked out at everyone.

"Well, we've had some really good times at this school haven't we?"

"Yeah," the seniors said.

"Well I'd just like to say that we're all going to change after this. And life is all about change. High school is part of that big change too. I mean when we all got to high school we were like "oh my God. What have we gotten ourselves into? We're not ready for high school." Or maybe that was just me. I don't know."

Everyone started laughing at her and she smiled and laughed with them.

"But in all seriousness, we all knew that this day was bound to happen sooner or later. And as you already know, people you were friends with in middle school, changed big time when high school came around. You think you're always going to be friends with them, but that's not always the case. And I can attest to that. But sometimes, little things can change that. The camp we went to, helped me sort out a lot of things about my life. I finally realized that it wasn't my fault that something bad had happened to me when I was in middle school. It was no one's fault. It was just time for it to happen."

"What happened," someone screamed.

"Well, my Uncle Goten was killed in an accident when we were in middle school. The friends I was friends with then, blamed me, but it couldn't be helped. They were just so hurt that they didn't know what else to do. Sometimes blaming someone is the best way to relieve the pain a little bit. But when the camp came around and we went, they all finally realized that they were wrong and it was wrong for them to single me out. I finally realized that it was God's way. I guess he decided that it was time for Goten to be gone and I think that it was fate and him that got my friends and I back together. Now it's not about clique's and groups. It's about friends and having fun. That's what all of you need to know. Just because you're not with the jocks or the cheerleaders, doesn't mean you're not 'popular'. It means you're unique. I mean who wants to be like everyone else? I know I don't. I want to be independent and just be regular, Son Pan. And when we all go off to college, and become freshman again, we're gonna try and fit in with all the upper classmen and be just like them. But don't do that. Get known, not by what they want you to do, but by what you do. It'll make you a better person later in life. And when we all come back in fifteen or something years for the high school reunion, I want everyone to tell me what they've done over the years and how they've made themselves a better person. And don't worry you'll be able to find me. I'll still look the same, just older. I guess it's time to say goodbye, huh? You know I'll miss this school and all you people. If we never see each other again, I just want to let you know that I love you all, as friends. Everyone I'd like to introduce you to the Class of 2004. We are the Orange Star Tigers, hear us roar!"

Everyone started to cheer and everyone stood up and threw his or her cap up in the air and started applauding, hugging, and crying. Pan got her cap and walked down the stage and Trunks walked up to her and hugged her. Everyone walked up to her and started talking to her, congratulating her on her speech and how moving it was.

"So, did you prepare that speech, Pan," Cassie asked.

"Nope. Just went by the seat of my pants. I knew what I wanted to talk about. And you know what?"

"What's that," everyone asked.

"I don't feel so numb anymore, like I use to. I feel happy and a huge weight is off my shoulders now."

"Well, we're glad about that."

"Me too."

They looked around at everything and then everyone went inside and looked around the school and all the classrooms that Pan and them had done. Everyone congratulated them on it and then left. When Pan, Trunks, Bra, Nikki, Heather, Kin, Cassie, and Dylan left with their parents they looked at the front hallway of the school and sighed quietly. They all went outside, one by one and Pan was the last one still looking. She sighed and walked to the doors and opened them and looked at the school for the last time and walked outside. She knew inside her heart that Goten was happy and that she was not numb anymore. She was no longer the Dark Angel she had once been, but because of him and his death, she was a greater person. She thanked him quietly and thought about everything coming in to her life now.

Did you like it? I hope you did. Should I do a sequel? Review and let me know. Thanks!


End file.
